Sunset Relevation
by MinaTakahashii
Summary: Sasuke's world was ending, but a particular blonde's apperance could change all that.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

A/N: So here is my newest story! I got some inspiration from who knows where (not me) and decided to write this oneshot. My first SasuNaru (though I write an OC thing _very_ close to it, but that is irrelevant) so I hope you all enjoy it!

I am trying to write a multitude of different things outside of my original pairings, so my KH people, stick with me. I will write another AkuRoku story, I promise! I will probably write more SasoDei as well so if there is any other pairings you would like me to attempt writing, let me know and I'll do my best!

Uchiha Sasuke walked along the edge of the water, waiting for his life to end. He wished time would hurry up and advance to the exact moment he died, but that wasn't for a long time. He was ready for the world to be over for his world had already come crashing down.

It had been another day of complete and utter uselessness. Sometimes, uselessness can be helpful but not when it evolved into misery.

The one time the Uchiha actually expressed his feelings, they were proved to be one-sided.

-_Flashback_-

"_Teme? Are you okay?" Naruto asked a slightly nervous Sasuke. _

"_I'm fine Dobe." Sasuke answered not too softly. His patience was weaning, but his self control wasn't evaporating because of Naruto. He was fed up with himself. He had already told himself the plan of what to say and so far the plan had fallen down a long deep well. _

"_You don't seem it." Naruto pointed out. Sasuke blinked slowly and tried his best to calm down on the inside. Outwardly he seemed the same as normal, just a bit ticked off at something._

"_Naruto, believe me now. I am serious." Sasuke said, trying to make himself believe the words just as much as the blonde in front of him. Naruto blinked in slight confusion, but Sasuke continued his statement. "I like you dobe." He said, glad to be rid of the words that had haunted him for months. They had come out quickly and seemed rushed, but at least the words were out of his mouth and in the air._

_Naruto just gaped at Sasuke and blinked several times. The blonde didn't even try to make words come out of his mouth. Sasuke looked at Naruto expectantly for a few long, tantalizing moments and when the Uzumaki didn't change his stance or move, Sasuke sighed to himself. _

"_I knew it." Sasuke muttered, walking away. The blonde did not return the feelings and he never had liked him. There was a weird sort of friendship between the two, but it was nothing more not would it ever be. _

_Sasuke succumbed to the feeling of rejection and pain inside him and left the scene far behind. He was walking wherever his feet planned to carry him._

_-End Of Flashback-_

So it was now that the Uchiha was dragging his feet through the slightly warm sand. The sun that was setting had caused the sand to cool off quite a bit considering how hot it was during the day. Sasuke had left his shoes far behind, not caring if he ever found them again.

Sasuke stopped his slow walk when he felt the water lightly touch his bare feet. The water was cold and it caused Sasuke to shiver slightly. The cool water had somehow made him more aware of his surroundings and he realized how late it really was. There were very few cars on the highway that bordered the beach and there was only a sliver of light left from the sun. Many stars had already appeared.

Sasuke looked down at the sand below his feet and saw that he had already walked along this strip of the beach. His footprints were still in the sand from before and recognized his newly discovered shoes a little more than five yards away from him. Sasuke never made a move to pick them up however, deciding that stray shoes were the least of his problems.

He must have stood in the same place on the beach for a good half an hour attempting to clear his mind of the day's events. To say the least, he failed miserably.

Naruto was the main focus of the Uchiha's thoughts. Now those thoughts of dreaming what could possibly be, or have been, were replaced with the replay of the silent rejection. The fact that Naruto had said absolutely nothing upset Sasuke more than if the blonde had said "Get away from me. I never want to see you again."

"Teme!" An all too familiar voice called out. Sasuke's hands curled into fists as he prepared himself to be rejected vocally. He thought that Naruto not saying anything at all was far worse than him actually responding negatively, but now he was in for both.

"Teme!" Naruto screamed out once more running as fast as possible to the unresponsive Sasuke. Sasuke refused to believe that so much pain could exist. This was far worse than Itachi killing the clan. Sasuke would never admit it, but he actually _loved_ Naruto. There was nothing else that could compare.

The next thing Sasuke knew he was falling backwards due to an extreme amount of force hitting him from the front. "Teme." Naruto said almost pleadingly. His voice was far quieter than before.

It had taken Sasuke a few moments to fully comprehend that it was Uzumaki Naruto on top of him and that it wasn't some crazed dream. Sasuke was able to regain his lost composure quickly enough though.

"What do you want dobe?" Sasuke asked harshly. He didn't care if he hurt the blonde's feelings anymore. Sasuke thought of it as retaliation for the pain Naruto had caused him.

"I like you too Sasuke!" Naruto said as quickly as possible. "I didn't say anything because I couldn't believe that you would like me of all people. I've always liked you even of I acted like I hated you. Please Sasuke believe me." Naruto said as fast as his mouth could move.

Sasuke took a few moments to decipher what the Uzumaki was saying when the full impact of Naruto's words hit him. "Honestly?" Sasuke asked in a whisper. If this was some cruel joke, someone would die that night. Naruto nodded lightly and looked up into the gaze of the Uchiha. Sasuke's gaze wasn't the usual cold glare that betrayed absolutely no feelings. No, this time Naruto could see compassion and belief and longing.

"I… love you Sasuke." Naruto added. Those four words were so much more than Sasuke had ever dared to hear out of Naruto's mouth.

"I love you too dobe." Sasuke said. He received a hard nip on the ear for the offensive nickname but Naruto licked the spot he just bit to make up for it. "Who said you could get away with that?" Sasuke asked, his mood better than it had ever been.

"I took it upon my self." Naruto answered, burying his head in Sasuke's chest.

"Then I can do this." Sasuke said, bringing Naruto's head up level with his own and pressed their lips together. Naruto immediately bit down on Sasuke's bottom lip, but Sasuke refused entry. Naruto moaned at the denial and Sasuke took the chance to force his own tongue into Naruto's mouth. Sasuke allowed his tongue to explore the Uzumaki's mouth when he wasn't battling for dominance.

When they had to break the kiss for air Naruto whispered: "You can do whatever you want to me teme." Sasuke smirked and kissed Naruto lightly on the forehead.

_Rejection is only rejection if in denial._

A/N: So what did ya think? Please let me know in the lovely form of a review! I liked the whole happy ending under the sunset thing… If you got the ending quote that I made up, yes that really came out of my brain, then let me know! If not, then ponder over the idea for a while. (But if you go mad while trying to comprehend it, it isn't my fault…) So thanks for reading! See ya next time!


End file.
